Talk:Drugs
Mordin's Dialogue "Professor – we're running low on cipoxidon" "Use malanarin. Plenty on hand. Almost as good. Causes cramping in batarians. Supplement with butemerol" "Cenozine is the catalyst. Bonds to genetic markers. Hard to find. Expensive to mass produce. Why not heplacore? Too unstable. Inconsistent results. Demozane better option. No, no, no. Demozane toxic to humans. Not an option. Not an option" Relevant. 03:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : No, it's not. If you'll notice, the substances covered in the main article are all illicit, not pharmaceutical. PhoenixBlue 03:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd agree no. These drugs have only one mention and are pharmaceutical in nature. This page is for Illegal drugs and we don't need a page for pharmaceutical drugs, few mentions and no explanation of what they do. Lancer1289 03:30, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Additionally, we'd need some sort of info other than just names. And you haven't provided that. Well, we know a tiny bit of info, such as that malanarin causes cramping in batarians, demozane is toxic to humans, and a few other generally useless one-liners, but we don't really know anything about them. We don't even know what they're for. SpartHawg948 03:42, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Red Sand What's the source on how Red Sand was created? I've looked through every source I can get a hold of, but never found it.-- 18:06, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :It might be Mass Effect: Ascension. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Galactic Codex: Essentials Edition 2183 mentions it, though it states that the Mars Triad bit is urban legend rather than confirmed fact. (P. 23 if you have a copy and want to take a gander yourself.) SpartHawg948 18:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't, but I figured that's where it'd be since it's the one of the only pieces of background I haven't acquired. Thanks.-- 02:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) if it states that a the Volus, Niftu Cal during Samara's recruitment mission was affected by either red sand or Minagen X3, why doesn't the red sand page say it could affect other races, not just humans. It only says that red sand doesn't affect Asari and Batarian but affects humans. Robert Denn 19:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :First alien races aren't capitalized, it's asari, batarian, and volus. Second it says it that way because we don't know what drug or if it can even effect them. We have no confirmed cases of red sand being able to give biotic ability to non-humans, hence why Niftu's article is worded the way it is. We do know what red sand does, but we don't know what Minagen X3 does, or at least not fully. Lancer1289 19:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::that still doesn't mean that the red sand article should just say humans are the only species. Robert Denn 19:18, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::No that is exactly what it should say because there are no other confirmed cases of Red Sand affecting anyone else. Again hence why the articles are worded the way they are. Lancer1289 19:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::but there can't just be one race effected by red sand. Robert Denn 03:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Find proof beyond a reasonable doubt that it has effected more than one race and it will be adjusted. Right now we have two races that are immune and that humans are effected by it. No other races are mentioned because we don't know what effect Red Sand has on them. Which is again why the articles are worded the way they are. Lancer1289 04:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Immune Races What's the source on batarians being immune to Red Sand? I don't remember anything of the sort being mentioned. (Admittedly asari neither, but since they're all already biotic...) :It's most likely mentioned in ME: Ascension. I believe that's the book that introduces red sand and goes into the most detail about it. -- Commdor (Talk) 09:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC)